


David, I'm here for you.

by Egotron_boy



Category: Glee
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Homophobia, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Suicide, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Dave went to practice to see a devastating message, word got out quick. Maybe killing himself wasn't that bad?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Dave Karofsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Dave had a bad night last night, Kurt had rejected him. It broke his heart but, he understood why. He completely understood, but part of him wanted to beat Blaine Anderson's face in. He knew he had to calm down. Relax. Go to you happy place, yeah happy place, happy place. Okay, we're good. "Hey Karofsky.." Nick said. It was very usual for him to say hi like that. "Hey Nick." Dave said back. Whatever, just get into the uniform and lets get the show on the road. Dave looked up at the lockers. It spelled in big purple letters, "Fag." Dave's whole perspective changed. His eyes threatened with tears but then if he cried he would be a pussy. Dave held it back as Nick teased, "What a shame.." He shoved Dave into a locker as he yelled, "Wanna go?!" Dave rolled his eyes as he left quickly. He held it in long enough so he could get to his room. His parents weren't home thank god. His mother would probably ask him whats wrong and then criticize him about it. His dad wouldn't give two shits. He dropped his bag as he got onto his computer. There comments everywhere,

"Get back into the closet!"

"FUCKING FAG!" 

The tears started to fall as he slammed his computer shut. He got up as he cried harder. He was loosing it. Now he knew how Kurt felt. He sat on his bed as he though about ways to fix this. He went through his stuff. There were CD's about his games that he won. Although they made him smile a little, it wasn't fixing the situation. He flopped onto his bed as he cried even more. He hugged his pillow, it was the only support he was going to have. Those planes hanging on the ceiling, he started as it was a reminder of what he wouldn't be. A perfect son. His mom decorated his room to be the perfect 'all american boy' theme. He saw the stack of play boy's in his closet. He shivered as he cried into his pillow. He thought, "How could I be so bad of a son?" He rubbed his eyes as a though popped into his head. It was a good idea. He turned on his closet light as he took part's of his suit. He laid it perfectly on his bed as he thought more and more about it. He grabbed the belt wrapping it around his hands as he made sure it wasn't going to break. His body fell into the suit as he didn't want but at the same time it was his only option. He shook his head as he buried his face into the belt. "No, No, I-I can't." He whispered. He took another look at the closet as he grabbed the suit.

He tightened his tie as he buttoned up his vest. He tied his shoes, made sure his belt was on as he grabbed another belt. He pushed the chair in the closet as he tied a hole into the belt. He stared as he stepped on the Chair, kicking it over.


	2. Dave, please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is in the hospital. Thank go he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS IS SHORT BEWARE

Kurt walk a little in, "Can I come in?" Dave nodded. "The doctors took me off 72 hour watch. I can go home tomorrow." "That's great, I'm really happy that your alive David." "Me too..." Kurt pulled up a seat. "I should have returned you calls." "Why would you after the way I've treated you?" "It's okay-" "No it's not. You were right, I made your life a living hell and then when it happened to me I couldn't take it for a week. my supposed best friend never wanting to talk to me? My mom saying she can fix me? I don't know what to do..." "I cant go back to that school." "Then go to a different school. I'm not going to lie to ya, there are going to be days where Life just sucks." They both cracked a smile. "But your going to get through this. We are going to get through this." "We?" Tears still came down Davids face. "Close your eyes." David sighed as he did so. Kurt reach over as he kissed Dave. Kurt deepened the kiss as he held Dave's arms. He let go as Dave opened his eyes. "W-Why did you do that?" "Because, I think I love you.." "B-But after the way i've-" "I know what you did but, I'm not going to let you. go through this alone." Kurt kissed David again. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." Dave nodded as he waved. Today he felt a lot better. Today was a new day for Dave.


	3. Just for tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave insists that Kurt stays

Kurt walked home after Glee, it had been a very long night and they had just one nationals. Kurt had been more than tired and he wanted to just strip down and sleep. His phone made a familiar ding sound as he groaned. he unwillingly read it. It was from Dave.

"Hey Kurt, just heard the news Congrats!" 

Kurt laughed softly as he was tired but happy. 

"Thanks Dave, yeah it got me to be really tired. God I could pass out." 

"Well, y place is just up the road from yours, why don't you stay the night?" 

Kurt was caught off guard by the question a little. He wasn't so much offended as he was surprised. He thought that Dave might want to move slower after what had just happened. Diving head first wasn't the best idea right?

"I dont know Dave, would your parents let me?"

There was a long silence before Kurt's phone dinged again. At first Kurt thought he may have said something wrong and got a little nervous.  
"My mom isn't home, so I would say yes."

"And you father?"

There was yet again another brief moment of silence. 

"He's starting to be okay with it. So he said Yeah too."

Kurt sighed of relief, "Okay let me call my dad to let him know." 

Dave sent a smiley face as Kurt dialed his number. "Pick, up, pick up, pick up." He whispered. It was getting colder as the night progress and his father was probably worried like hell. "Hello?" "Hey dad." Kurt sighed. "Kurt?! Damn it where the hell are you?" "I'm by Dave's house.." "That kid? Really? I'll kick his ass if he comes out there." "No, Dad can I stay over?" "At his house?!" Kurt heard his father yell at a high volume."U-Uh now, Blaine's, his house is next door." His father started to calm down a little. "F-Fine, just please text me or call somethin' kid!"Kurt laughed, "I will." "See you in the morning Kurt." "Night dad."

Kurt walked up on the path to Dave's door as he knocks holding his bag. His father answer the door. "How can I help you?" He turned his head as Dave approached. "Hey, c-come in, it's freezing out." "Yeah your telling me? Wearing pants as thin as paper and a shirt that is shorter than Kim Kardashians skirts." The comment got Dave lost because all he knows is sports and stuff. Dave leads Kurt into his bedroom as he shuts the door. Kurt took off his pants and shirt as Dave shielded his eyes. It made Kurt blush a smidgen because Dave actually cared that he got naked. "Don't worry I'm not showing anything." Dave nodded, he was already in his pajamas as he turned off the tv because for once he wanted to have a honest conversation with Kurt. Dave shut the lights off as they both laid in the bed. Ever since Blaine broke up with him he's been getting slushied for days on end, and it wasn't like Dave could lunge at people so they would stop because he was in a different school. Dave wrapped his arm around Kurt's chest as Kurt realized he was being spooned by the one the only David Karofsky. The kid that bullied him on end now cares relentlessly about him because he's always cared, and he just held it in. 

Dave was talking to Kurt was Kurt was so damn tired. 

"You know Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes, "huh-What Dave?" Dave laughed, "you weren't listening were you?" "I-I'm sorry Dave just, nationals did a number on me." Dave kissed Kurt's cheek as he whispered, "Go to bed then, we have time to talk tomorrow." Kurt sighed contently as Dave pulled him closer in his warm arms. Kurt nuzzled in to his chest.


	4. Mornin' sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Kurt talk.

Kurt woke up rolling on his side. Dave wasn't there as Kurt jumped up. He rubbed his eyes slightly as he grabbed his clothes. He let his suspenders hang on his pants as he walked down stairs. Dave sipped his coffee as he said, 

"Mornin' sunshine." 

Kurt laughed a little at the remark. 

"Nothing, just sore."

"Yeah, all that dancin' you've been doing, you might aswell be in vocal adrenaline."

Kurt sighed,

"What's wrong?"

"Dave, we are taking this too fast." Dave rushed over putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. 

"D-Did I do something? Is-Is it something I said? I-'m sorry Kurt if I said something. Damn it-"

"DAVE!"

Dave looked at him with a concerned look.

"Dave I just want to take this slower. I-I don't know you and you don't know me. I just-I want to go on a date. A proper date, like a resturant. I want to know who I'm really dating. Again Dave, it's nothing against you."

Dave smiled weakly, like he cared but he was somewhat hurt. Kurt didn't want to hurt Dave, he just didn't want another Blaine where he pretends to love him and then hurts him on end. Not again, he was still raw from Blaine's pain.

"Okay, w-well...then text me when and where. I'm willing to do this for you Kurt." 

"Thanks Dave, really. I-I have to go.."

Dave nodded as he waved. Kurt walked out with his bag as he went home. He opened the door to his father crossing his arms. 

"Where were you?!"

"Blaine's..."

"Bullshit, tell me the truth."

"I'm not l-lying..."

"I called Blaine Kurt! he said you weren't there!" 

"I-I was at Dave's house!"

"You were at that kids house!?!" 

"Dad he's a friend!"

"HE SAID HE WOULD KILL YOU KURT! FOR CHRISTS SAKE THAT KID BULLIED YOU!"

"DAD! ENOUGH! HE WAS DOING IT BECAUSE HE HAD TO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOUR GROUNDED!" 

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" 

"YOUR QUITTING GLEE CLUB TOO!" 

Kurt wiped his tears as he yelled. 

"THAT'S NO FAIR!"

"NEWS FLASH KID! LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" 

His father left his room as Kurt cried hysterically. Glee was his life...for his father to take that away? Over Dave? It was so wrong...


End file.
